33FL
20 |mission2 = Collect more than 1600 Jellies in Bonus Time |reward2 = 2 |mission3 = Collect more than 11 Giant Coins |reward3 = 1,000 }} 33FL was the 33th floor in Tower of Frozen Waves. Stage In the stage, there are five situations in which one can enter Bonus Time. The first is collecting Alphabet Jellies which has a sequence of BONUSTIMBONUSTIMBONUSTIME. To collect the final E, you must make a jump. The second is a Bonus Time Jelly floating in the middle of a hole. Don't jump or you'll miss it. Don't be afraid to fall into the hole since the cookie will be able to collect it before you fall. The third is also a Bonus Time Jelly. This Jelly is located in a place where the cookie cannot reach unless you collect the Magnet Jelly beforehand to collect it with the pet. If you miss the Magnet Jelly, you can also collect it by trading off some health and colliding with the obstacle. The fourth is a random sequence of Alphabet Jellies. All the letters should be here and all are easy to collect. The last is a Bonus Time Jelly hidden behind an obstacle. One must make a precise jump or collide with the obstacle to get the Jelly. Mission Walkthrough Collect more than 1300/1600 Jellies in Bonus Time Reward (respectively): 20 and 2 These two missions are pretty easy since as long as you enter all five Bonus Times, you are almost guaranteed to collect more than 2000 Jellies. Nevertheless, here are some tips you should heed: There are no Magnet Jellies anywhere in the Bonus Times, so try not to miss too many Jellies as you must collect them without the help of Magnet Jellies and Magnetic Aura. The second and fourth time you enter Bonus Time, or the Space Mode, there will be multiple Giant Jellies, Blast Potions and most importantly, Colorful Star Jelly Parties. These are the situations in which you can gain most of the Jellies required. If you have the treasure A Piece of Rainbow's End, it'll expand your pet at least 1.5x, which will help you get more jellies while you are in bonus time. Collect more than 11 Giant Coins Reward: 1,000 This mission is quite tricky since the only Giant Coins that appear in this stage are in the first, third and fifth times you enter Bonus Time. However, you are not guaranteed to collect more than 11 Giant Coins since on average you only encounter 2 to 3 Giant Coins in each Bonus Time. The trick is this: Before you enter the final Bonus Time, drain your health until you reach the point where the red lights on the top-bottom edge of the screen appears and the Energy Bar gives a pulse of rings. When this happens, you will be guaranteed to enter the Rainbow Rush Mode. In this mode, there will be quite a number of Giant Coins (mostly over 10). Combined with the few you collected in the first and third Bonus Time, you will be sure to complete the mission.